I'd Cross the Ocean
by Lilybookworm13
Summary: Annie Cresta and Finnick Odair were best friends as children, as this friendship turned to love they both found themselves in the Hunger Games. They will survive. No matter what the Capitol do to try and break them.
1. Chapter 1

I lay on the beach, staring at the ocean. The waves were slowly getting closer to me. The sea was so blue I couldn't tell where it ended and the sky began.

" There you are. Mum says to come home." I looked at my older brother and nodded. " The Gathering's tonight, remember?"

" I remembered but it's still early," I said, not wanting to get up.

" It's nearly dark Annie," Theo said.

" Alright, I'll be there in a minute," I said, stretching out along the sand.

" Anna Maria." Theo stared at me and put out a hand to pull me up. I took it and stood up. " I'll race you home." He dropped my hand and took off along the path home.

" Hey!" I sped after him as we ran back home. I reached the steps a few minutes after my brother. I kicked off my sandals and walked into the kitchen.

" Annie Cresta, where have you been?" Mum asked, she moved away from making the dinner and looked at me.

" Sorry Mum, I've been at the beach. I didn't realise the time. I'll go up and ready now," I said, I ran upstairs before she has a chance to say anything else.

I took a clean dress from the wardrobe and grabbed underwear from the dresser drawer before I went into the bathroom. I filled the tub with warmish water and undressed. I got in and scrubbed myself as quickly as possible and washed my hair.

Twenty minutes later I was ready and sitting on the porch, watching everyone make their way to the main square.

" Can we go without Blue?" Theo asked. I looked at Mum, hoping she would nod.

" She is taking a long time. You two go ahead and I'll wait. Stay together and look after Annie," Mum said, glancing towards the open door. I stood up and followed Theo down the path.

" Don't embarrass me," he warned.

" Got it," I said, smiling. The walk wasn't long and from around the corner I could hear the music.

" Theo, over here," one of the older boys called for my brother as we entered the square.

" Go on. I can see Pearl and Gem," I said. " I won't tell Mum." He nodded and I ran towards my friends.

" You're late Annie," Pearl said, as I sat on a box beside her.

" Blame my sister. I don't know why an eleven year old takes so long to get ready," I said.

" Aggie is the same. We should be the ones taking ages to get ready. We actually have a chance of dancing with someone," Gem said.

" And who would you like to dance with, Gem?" Pearl asked.

" Anyone but my family," she laughed, and I nodded.

" I have bruises on my toes because Theo has stood on them so much," I said. " I think he's going to ask a girl to dance tonight, but he won't tell me who."

" Because you'd tell everyone," Pearl said.

" Good point," I said. " Are you nervous yet about next week?"

" The reaping? Annie it's ages away, don't worry about it," Gem said, rolling her eyes.

" You won't be picked. You've only got four slips," Pearl said.

" All it takes is one," I said.

" Stop worrying Annie," Gem said, looking at me. Something behind me caught her eye and she sat up straighter to get a better view.

" What are you looking at?" Pearl asked, looking at Gem and then above my head.

" Nothing, nothing. Now turn around," Gem said.

" Are you alright Gem?" I asked, glancing around the square, wondering what she was looking at.

" Excuse me. Annie? I was wondering if you'd like to dance?" I now knew what my friend had seen.

Finnick Odair. The boy every girl in the district was in love with. He was also my neighbour and best friend until we were eight and decided members of the opposite sex were gross.

" Em..." Pearl kicked me. " Yes," I said, standing up. He took my hand led me closer to where the band was playing.

" I've already asked your brother if it was alright," he said, smiling at me as he put his hand at the bottom of my rib cage.

" Good, he would kill you if you didn't. He's quite protective," I said.

District 4 followed the ancient customs when it came to love and marriage. The boy had to ask the girl's closest male relative if they could spend time together. If it went well they would court for a few years and get married when they were eighteen. In other districts marriages were arranged or boys just spoke to girls. I like the District 4 way, it's polite and shows the couple is serious.

" I know. Remember when we were kids and he attacked the dog that tried to bite you?" Finnick asked.

" The poor dog lost a leg," I said.

" And then it's owner got really angry and chased Theo down the beach," he said.

" Picnics were never boring, were they?" I asked, smiling.

" Nope, and your sister was always running after us with that stinky blanket," he said.

" It seems like so long ago," I said.

" So much has happened since," he said and I nodded. He was talking about the accident, they never found Daddy's body. Finnick lost both of his parents when the boat went down.

" I miss living beside you," he said.

" It's a lot quieter now," I said.

" I'm not that loud," he said, with a laugh.

" Everyone else would disagree," I said.


	2. Chapter 2

_Finnick and I spent the whole week together, down on the beach or in my house. We were making up for the time when we didn't speak to each other. _

" Annie, Finnick's here," Blue shouted.

" I'll be down in a second," I yelled back. I looked in the mirror at my reaping dress, it was light purple and just hit my knees. It was the same one I wore last year. I ran a brush through my hair and walked downstairs. Mum smiled when I walked into the kitchen.

" Perfect," she said. " Blue can wear it next year, I don't think it'll fit the way you grow."

" You're probably right," I said, sitting down beside Finnick and grabbing an orange to eat.

" I don't want to wear it next year," Blue said, from her spot at the table.

" Why not?" Theo asked, pouring himself a drink.

" I don't want to die," she said.

" You're not going to die. You'll only have one slip of paper. You don't need to worry, it's a whole year away," Finnick said, smiling at her.

" You should be worried about me," Theo laughed, poking her arm.

" And me," I added. " It's nearly time to go. Can we go on Mum?"

" Alright, I'll see you after," she said. I nodded and stood up. I walked over and kissed her cheek before I left with Finnick.

" Are you scared?" I asked.

" Not really. I won't get picked," he said.

" How do you know?" I asked.

" Because it's always a twelve year old or someone or sixteen. We'll be fine," he said.

" Mum's making cookies for after. All the family is coming over and some friends," I said.

" I'm invited, right? Because no one makes cookies like your mum," he said, and I laughed.

" You can come if you want," I said.

" Good," he said. We lined up to get our name and age checked and then were pointed to our sections.

" I'll see you after," he said, kissing my cheek. I nodded and he walked away. I walked towards my section and saw Pearl standing alone.

" Ready?" She asked, when she saw me.

" Nothing to worry about," I said, taking a deep breath. Usually everyone is talking but it's different on reaping day, no one breathes a word.

Zinki Pix, our escort from the Capitol walks on stage, she looked like a very big pink blob, with pink clothes, hair and skin.

" Why would you do that to yourself?" Pearl whispered, in my ear.

" Don't have a clue," I said. " But it gives us a laugh."

She picked a girl first, it was an eighteen year old that I didn't know. She moved to the boys bowl and reached in. She pulled out a name and read it out.

" Finnick Odair," she called.

" No," I whispered.

" Don't worry, someone will volunteer," she whispered, rubbing my arm.

" Any volunteers?" No one walked forward. As soon as we were allowed to go I rushed into the building to find Finnick. There was no one else so I was allowed in straight away.

" You have ten minutes," a peacekeeper said. He was standing by the window, looking at the ocean.

" You have to win," I said.

" Annie, I'll be one of the youngest there," he said, looking at me. He was scared.

" You can win. You can swim and you've used a trident for most of your life. You can fish and you know how to find clean water. You can win Finn," I said.

" I thought I told you not to call me that," he said, but he was smiling. I walked across the room and hugged him.

" Come home," I said, into his shoulder.

" I will," he said. " Annie... I.. I need to tell you something. Just in case... I."

" No," I interrupted. " Come home and tell me." I moved back and looked at him.

" Alright," he said. He put a hand on my neck and kissed me as the door burst open. " See you in a few weeks."

" I'll miss you," I said, as I walked out of the room.

* * *

The television turned on and everyone stopped talking so we could watch. I sat on the ground with Blue beside me, she hadn't left my side all day and was doing her best to make me happy.

I think they used the same costumes each year for the parade, they never changed much. District 4 was always mermaids or fish. The tributes from Districts 1 and 2 were obviously volunteers, they were huge and scary looking. District 3 was the opposite, two twelve year olds who would probably die at the start. District 4 was next, it was mermaids. The girl looked more like a whale than a mermaid and Finnick... Finnick was basically naked.

" What were they thinking? He's just a child," Mum whispered.

" They're using his looks to gain sponsors," Becca, my cousin said.

" I'm sure Annie doesn't mind," Theo said, with a laugh.

" I think it's disgusting. The crowds are just staring at him as if he's a piece of meat," I said.

" He seems to enjoy it," Tia, my other cousin said. I shook my head. He was smiling but it didn't reach his eyes. It annoyed him as much as it annoyed us. His costume, or lack of a costume, would be the talk of the district tomorrow.

* * *

I only watched the last day of the games, I didn't want to see anyone die.

Finnick threw the trident and it went through the District 1 boy's chest. He had won. He was the youngest ever victor.


	3. Chapter 3

Most victors were different people after their games, because of everything they had seen. Finnick seemed the same, we carried on as if the games had never happened.

* * *

" Six," I said, as my stone plummeted into the sea after skimming the surface. Finnick stood looking at me.

" You're the only one who acts like I'm normal," he said.

" You are normal," I said.

" No, I'm a victor. They're complete opposites," he said.

" Is it that bad?" I asked.

" Yes." He threw a stone into the water and I smiled.

" But your rich and famous and you don't have to go to school or work," I said.

" I have too much money and I want to go to school. I like earning my own money, I like working," he said.

" There must be something good Finn," I said.

" I don't think so. You're the only person who sees me. Me, not the youngest ever victor," he said.

" Maybe I'm just pretending. Maybe I just want your money," I said. He smiled and then began to laugh.

" You can have it," he said.

" I was kidding Finn," I laughed. " Let's go diving." I pulled off my jumper and shorts, so I was standing in my swimsuit, which I always wore under my clothes.

" I'll race you there," he said, pulling his top over his head and running towards the cliffs. I shook my head and took off after him.

* * *

I couldn't sit still, I was too excited. I don't know why, it wasn't even my birthday. I held Finnick's carefully wrapped present in my hands as I waited until Mum said I could go. She said that I couldn't go too early because that would be rude.

Blue was sitting on the chair opposite me, doing homework of some sort.

" Annie, you can go now. We'll be along later," Mum said. I was out of the house before she had a chance to say goodbye. I ran to Victor's Village and walked into Finnick's house.

" Finn," I called, slamming the door. There wasn't no reply, I walked down the hall and glanced in each room. The kitchen and both living rooms were empty which only left the study. I walked in and stopped. He was sitting at the desk, his head in his hands, his eyes were glazed and he was pale and shaking. It was a flashback. He hadn't had one in months, almost a year. Nothing could stop them, you just had to wait until they were over. I sat at the other side of the desk and waited. It took nearly twenty minutes for him to come back. He stared at me when he did.

" What happened?" I asked.

" The arena. It was full of people from the Capitol. They didn't want to kill me, they wanted to.." He stopped.

" They wanted to what Finn?" I asked, quietly.

" Use me. Snow. He wants to sell me. He'll kill you if I don't," he said.

" Are you still talking about the flashback?" I asked, but I already knew the answer.

" No. I have to go to the Capitol in three days for two weeks and I will be spending my time with thirty different people. I can't do it Annie," he said. I stared at the desk, I wouldn't be able to face it, seeing Finnick with other women. " I'd rather die."

" That's a little extreme," I said.

" At least I'd be free to be myself," he said.

" You can do it if it's only for a few weeks. Then you'll be home again and you won't have to think about it," I said.

" It doesn't work like that Annie. I'll have to go whenever they want me there," he said, putting his head in his hands. He seemed so much older than sixteen.

This would be his life forever, he would have to do whatever they wanted until he died. Or I'd die.

We would be together when he was home, I suppose.

" I wish they would leave me alone. I'm fine here, I want to be here. I don't want to go to the Capitol," he said.

" Do what you think is best Finn," I said, standing up and walking to the window. There was a perfect view of the sea from here.

" I don't know what's best Annie. I stay and they kill you. I go and I'll hurt you. I can't do that," he said and I turned to look at him. The front door closed and we stopped talking. There were footsteps coming up the hall and the door opened. Mags stood there smiling.

" Happy birthday Finnick," she said, and then she looked at us. " Did I interrupt?" She walked in and sat down beside Finnick and he told her everything. Then she looked at me.

" What do you think Annie?"

" I don't know. I don't want to die and I don't want Finnick to be hurt, but that's going to happen either way," I said.

" You will never escape it Finnick," she said.

" I have to," he said.

" You don't have a choice. It's do or die," Mags said, taking his hand.

" So I have to do it?" He asked.

" Do it and then come home and forget until you have to go back," she said.

" Why me? I don't know what I'm supposed to do with them," he said.

" You do what they tell you to, and then you'll come back home and I'll be right here, ready to help you and so will Annie. Right?" She looked at me again.

" We'll never leave you Finn. No matter what they make you do," I said. I walked towards him and hugged him. He put his hand on my cheek and kissed me.

" I love you," he whispered.

" I love you too," I said, staring into his green eyes.

" Young love." We were pulled from our own world by Mags, who was smiling at us.


End file.
